


we just haven't got a clue; i keep my love

by itenixol



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, The Four Dark Devas are So Cute Help Me, awkward boys in love, the nicknames ‘otter’ ‘clover’ ‘dark one’ and ‘moon’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itenixol/pseuds/itenixol
Summary: Nagito laid on his boyfriend’s bed, his hands on top of his chest as he stared up at the ceiling.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	we just haven't got a clue; i keep my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rouletteagenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouletteagenda/gifts).



> shout out to tanakoma real kissing irl

Nagito laid on his boyfriend’s bed, his hands on top of his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. There wasn’t anything real important on his mind; if anything, he was thinking of how loud the devas squealed when they were about to be fed.

In the background, Gundham cooed for the devas to sit nicely as he poured food into their bowls. They obeyed, staring with excitement as food came pouring out of the bag. San-D squealed in delight and was rubbing her little paws together.

Gundham pulled back the bag, setting it down next to his bed. “You may feast now.” he declared. Immediately, the devas made little squeaking noises as they ate. Nagito chuckled.

“They’re so cute,” the lucky student commented. Gundham swung his head around to look at the other with a pointed look on his face. 

“They are not  _ ‘cute’ _ . They are mighty, immortal beings who make mere humans cower before their very gaze. It is an insult to call them something so foolish.” he scowled. 

Nagito just smiled. “They’re  _ adorable _ .” he rephrased. The other sighed.

It was well past nighttime, and although they both should’ve been asleep by now, neither of them felt tired. Besides, Gundham usually didn’t go to sleep at a normal time since he was so used to taking care of all his animals. 

But now, the only animals he had were the devas and maybe the farm animals here. Otherwise, he didn’t have anything to take care of, so his sleeping schedule was wonky. The same went for Nagito, except he didn’t take care of animals but instead never went to bed early.

As the devas continued to eat their food, Gundham leaned back against the unused desk in his room. Despite it being late at night, he still wore his usual attire; even his tall boots. Nagito was used to it since he’d slept in the boy’s dorm so many times, but it still puzzled him sometimes.

The pale-haired boy turned on his side so that he faced his boyfriend. His hands moved down from his chest onto the soft sheets, twitching ever so slightly. Nagito watched as Gundham stared down at the devas, expressionless, with his scarf over his mouth. 

_ He must be thinking of something _ , Nagito figured. He traced small patterns onto the bed. 

For a while, it was quiet. The only sound in the room was the sound of little paws scraping against empty bowls and high pitched squeaks as they ran around the room, climbing up into the silly tubes and messing around. It made Komaeda giggle.

Nagito really loved Gundham; and his hamsters. They made him feel a sense of warmth he hadn’t felt in a while, and that itself made his heart speed up. It felt as though he belonged here in Gundham’s cottage, resting on the bed that the two of them shared each night. 

For once, he had hope for the future. He wasn’t thinking about the crushing feeling of despair that would partner along side it, but rather hope alone. 

It was a weird feeling… to just have hope without thinking of what came with it. He felt as though hope would conquer the bits of despair that came with it in this case, that it wouldn’t even be a question of whose side to choose. The only side there  _ was _ was  _ hope _ . 

Nagito felt giddy thinking about his future. He never had anything to look forward to, instead he tried to avoid thinking about it. It terrified him to think he’d lose something else in his life just because of his sheer luck. But this time, he wasn’t going to lose Gundham. This time, he  _ knew _ he wasn’t going to lose him. 

Their future looked bright— _ hopeful. _ Once they got off this island, their future would start. Nagito smiled without fully realizing it.

“Komaeda,” Gundham spoke out of nowhere. It startled Nagito, who jolted a bit in surprise. “Yeah, Gundham?” he continued.

The multi-color haired boy looked away from his boyfriend and crossed his arms. Even from here, Nagito could see the boy’s cheeks filling up with more and more color. Was he embarrassed? By what? 

He cleared his throat, “I… have a request of you,” his voice wasn’t as hoarse as it usually was. Instead, it was softer and quieter than usual; like the voice he used when he spoke to the devas. Nagito sat up in bed. 

“What is it?” he tilted his head to the side. 

Hesitantly, the overdressed boy continued. “Ah… hmm…” he mumbled. “May I have your consent in practicing osculation with you?” his face at this point was beet red, but Nagito had no idea why.

“ _ Osculation _ ?” Nagito repeated, his voice high as if he were going to laugh. “What’s that?”

Gundham seemed offended by his words. He turned to Nagito and dropped his arms, instead beginning to fiddle with the end of his scarf. “Of course you wouldn’t understand what I mean. Forget it, then,” he dramatically threw his hands up beside him and turned around, refusing to look at his boyfriend. 

Nagito’s face dropped and he whined. “ _ Moon _ !” he dragged out the pet-name, trying to convince the other to turn back and face him. It didn’t work. 

“Gundham, please tell me using…  _ simpler _ words,” he tried again. This time, Gundham turned around to face him just slightly. Nagito found it both cute and silly how stubborn he was.

He tried again, hunching his shoulders and lacking his confident demeanor as he once again repeated his request; this time with ‘simpler’ words.

“I am asking,” he hesitated again. “If I may have your consent to ‘ _ embrace _ ’ you?” 

The fact that Gundham thought that was any better than what he said earlier was mind-boggling to Nagito. Embrace him? They cuddled every night! And if Gundham ever wanted to hold his hand, usually he’d tap his shoulder as if to ask. 

They’d ‘embraced’ many times before, so why was Gundham suddenly so embarrassed to ask if he could—

_ Oh _ .

Nagito’s face began to heat up. “‘Embrace’? Like,  _ kiss _ ?” he sounded taken aback by Gundham’s request. In return, the heterochromatic boy huffed and once again fiddled with his scarf. 

“Yes, though that word,  _ kiss _ , sounds so silly…” he stared at the wall beside him and avoided Nagito’s gaze. “Though, it is just a request.”

Ah… Gundham wanted to _kiss_ _Nagito_. Like, press his _lips_ against _Nagito’s lips_ and stay like that for a few seconds. Nobody had ever even wanted to _touch_ the lucky boy, let alone _kiss him_! His own mother never kissed him goodnight!

It felt as if the world was Gundham’s cottage, as if the next steps from here meant the fate of the whole universe. Nagito’s heart started beating rapidly and he felt like it might just burst at any given moment. His whole body felt hot and his fingers kept fidgeting with his pants pockets.

“I—“ Nagito stuttered. He looked down at the floor so his boyfriend wouldn’t see how red his face was. “Yeah—uh, yes, of course! You have my consent, otter…” he didn’t even mean to let the  _ ‘otter’  _ name slip out, but it did. He heard Gundham’s breath hitch.

The embarrassed boy raised his scarf higher and made his way over to Nagito, who was now gazing up at him as if he were some God. He scowled and looked away as he sat on the bed next to him.

“I can’t believe you actually want to k—“ 

“Halt!” Gundham cut his boyfriend off. “I do not want to utter it aloud. It makes me feel foolish,” he said. His voice was muffled from behind his scarf. Nagito giggled as his hands shook.

For a moment, they sat there unsure of what to do. Gundham still had his hand gripping onto the top of his scarf and Nagito’s eyelids wouldn’t stop fluttering. They were both such dorks but neither one noticed. 

The first one to take initiative was Nagito. Carefully, he changed his position so that he sat on the bed with his whole body facing his boyfriend. Gundham seemed to catch on and replicated his movements, but failed to face Nagito.

“Moon…” Komaeda muttered, reaching his hands over to place atop Gundham’s own, though one still occupied his scarf. “We don’t need to, uh, ‘ _ embrace _ ’ if you don’t want to.” he reminded the boy. 

Gundham looked down at his hand. He carefully let go of his scarf and placed it atop both Nagito’s own. “Do not fret, clover. I am just testing the time for which we stall start the ceremony,” he boasted. His scarf dropped down below his chin and Nagito smiled when he saw how flushed his cheeks were.

He was just as embarrassed as him.

“Alright then,” Nagito nodded. “When will it start?” 

“Silence,” Gundham spoke. His voice was as hoarse as it usually was. “I will let you know.”

Nagito chuckled, his hands continuing to shake atop Gundham’s as the time passed. He waited for the other to gather himself, since this was probably his first kiss (as well as Nagito’s too). While the time passed, Nagito ran his thumb along the focused boy’s knuckles to try and calm him down. It seemed to work.

A few moments later, Gundham hummed. “I am ready,” he said. 

“Good,” Nagito commented before scooting closer to Gundham and leaning in ever so slowly. His eyes were half-lidded, yet he could see Gundham swallow out of anticipation. Gosh, this was going to be their  _ first kiss _ and it was going to be on an island. An  _ island _ ! In Gundham’s  _ cottage _ ! Past  _ midnight _ !

Gundham hadn’t moved the entire time, let alone close his eyes. Nagito snorted. “I think you’re supposed to close your eyes…” he whispered. 

“Ah!” the breeder jumped and quickly shut his eyes. It took every fiber of his being not to pull his scarf over his lips. Nagito found it adorable.

And, slowly but surely, the lucky student leaned in just close enough for their lips to brush against each other’s before Gundham acted out in pure surprise. He bumped his head onto Nagito’s, causing him to hiss in slight pain. 

Nagito continued leaning forward, though, and opened his eyes as the two of them were falling back onto the bed. They both made frantic noises.

Gundham hit the bed, now trapped underneath Komaeda, who had his arms pinned up by his head to stop himself from colliding painfully onto his boyfriend. Now, their position was way more romantic and made them both feel lightheaded.

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry Gundham!” Nagito struggled to get up. “I forgot to stop leaning forward… how stupid of me…”

Mentally, Tanaka was screaming. Maybe even crying. He had just kissed somebody for the first time and it only lasted a second! He had mustered up the courage to actually engage in romantic physical contact with him all for him to be foolish and hit his head! 

He groaned. “No, no, dark one, you have no need to apologize,” he found himself unable to move from under Nagito. “Let us forget this ever even transpired!” 

At that, the white-haired boy realized what kind of position he was in. Gently, he dropped down to his elbows, then his forearms; getting  _ way too close  _ to his boyfriend’s face again. Blood rushed up to his cheeks. 

“Before we forget it happened,” he maintained eye contact with Gundham, who seemed like he was having an internal crisis. “Can I kiss you again?”

The  _ look _ on Gundham’s face was priceless. He sputtered out random words, none of which made sense. “Wh—?! S-such  _ insolence _ !” his face was becoming redder by the second, yet Nagito gazed down at him with a playful smile. 

“Can I?” Nagito asked once more. Gundham made an incomprehensible noise before nervously muttering out a, “Yes.”

Nagito leaned down slowly. When their lips connected again, Gundham shut his eyes tightly and saw stars. It was a completely new feeling— _ much _ different than holding hands, but he didn’t hate it. 

When his boyfriend leaned back, Gundham managed to wiggle his arms out from beside him and cupped Nagito’s face, pulling him back down for another kiss. It was much longer than the other one, but neither of them seemed to mind.

Over and over again the two of them kissed. Whenever Nagito pulled back, he’d chuckle a little to himself before leaning back down. It was addicting, kissing each other. They never wanted it to end.

Though, after a while, they were forced to pull away. Both of them were panting from only taking short gasps of air between each kiss. 

Nagito laid his head atop Gundham’s chest and listened to his rushed heartbeat. Gundham’s arms felt sore as he wrapped them shakily around Komaeda’s back. 

“Clover,” his voice was lighter than usual. 

“Otter,” the luckster replied. He had a wide smile on his face.

Gundham sighed. “I love you. So much.” he grinned. Nagito felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. Despite hearing that so many times, it was a bit different now.

“I love you, too. So much,” Nagito buried his face in the crook of Gundham’s neck. “So,  so, so, so,  _ so _ much.” 

Nagito felt hopeful for the future. And, for the first time since he’d arrived on this island, he felt completely safe here in Gundham’s arms. 

He closed his eyes and wondered if he could kiss Gundham tomorrow, too.


End file.
